1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to an electrical connector of the type suitable for use in establishing an interconnector to traces on a circuit panel, especially to an electrical connector socket for use in establishing electrical interconnections to a single in-line memory module, and more particularly to a socket having a member for extracting the module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Single in-line memory modules constitute a high density, low profile single in-line package for electronic components such as dynamic random access memory integrated circuit components. A plurality of these components can be mounted in line on a circuit panel whose height is little more than the length of the components themselves. The circuit panels can in turn be mounted on a printed circuit board daughtercard which can then be mounted on a printed circuit board mothercard. The spacing between adjacent daughtercards would then need to be only slightly greater than the height of the individual circuit panels or single in-line memory modules.
One approach for mounting single in-line memory modules on a daughterboard would be to employ plug in leads adjacent one edge of the circuit panel. These plug in leads can then be connected to conventional printed circuit board contacts such as miniature spring contacts.
An alternate approach has been to use single in-line memory module sockets to establish a disconnectable interconnection to traces along the edge of the circuit panel used in the single in-line memory module. Terminals for use in such sockets are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,548 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,912. Additional details of an insulative housing which is suitable for use with those terminals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. 4,781,612. The socket disclosed in these patents is intended for use with in-line memory modules having a center line spacing for pads or traces at the edge of the circuit panel of 0.100 inch. Since the terminals employed in that socket are stamped and formed, the width of the terminals generally precludes establishing an interconnection on closer center line spacings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,250 discloses a socket connector employing a terminal in which a full force wiping action is established between the terminals and the surface pad portions of traces on the circuit panel. This connector also includes edged stamped terminals.
The connector shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,250 is suitable for use with standard single in-line memory modules. However, not all commercially available single in-line memory modules are manufactured in compliance with generally accepted standards for such modules, such as appropriate JEDEC standards. Nonstandard single in-line memory module circuit panels are manufactured with the pad portions of the traces adjacent the edge of the circuit panel being shorter than required by industry acknowledged standards. The connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,250 is unsuitable for use with circuit panels having short pad portions where contact must be established immediately adjacent the edge of the circuit panel because of the height of the beams used to establish the full force wipe contact in that connector. U.S. Pat. Application Ser. No. 360,644 filed June 2, 1989, and incorporated herein by reference, discloses an electrical connector for establishing a full force interconnection with nonconforming single in-line memory modules. The instant invention is a modification of the socket disclosed in that application. The instant invention incorporates an extraction tool in the housing which permits the removal of a single in-line memory module from the socket and permits disengagement of the traces on the single in-line memory module circuit panel from terminals in the socket.